voltrondualityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pidge Holt
Pidge Holt is a paladin of the Green Lion of Voltron. They are a highly capable hacker, engineer, and strategist. While originally using the name Pidge as an alias as in V:LD canon, they soon reveal that they are more comfortable with it than their birth name. They are autistic and identify as gender-neutral. Appearance Pidge has the same appearance as in V:LD canon, being very short and androgynous with brown eyes, pale skin, and short brown hair, as well as circular glasses (though in this story, they actually need them). Their outfits also fall into V:LD canon. Biography Pidge's father and brother were lost on a mission to Kerberos, a moon of Pluto, along with Shiro. Pidge, who still went by Katie at the time, convinced their mom to let them join the Galaxy Garrison under the alias Pidge Gunderson in order to further their investigation. As in canon, they were assigned to a team with Lance and Hunk, beginning their friendship, and eventually invented a device to pick up interstellar radio chatter. When the story begins, they have just witnessed the Galran escape craft crash land and go to investigate, only to be followed by Lance and Hunk. Pidge hacks into the security cameras and sees Matt being restrained by Garrison officers. The three launch a successful rescue attempt, and Lance drives a stolen hoverbike into the desert to evade their pursuers. None of them believe they can return to the Garrison, and resolve to survive in the desert until they can escape. Matt wakes up during this time and shares a heart-to-heart with Pidge, and the group eventually finds the Blue Lion in a nearby cavern. After Lance is accepted by her, the Blue Lion transports the group via wormhole to Arus, where they meet Princess Allura and Coran and learn about Voltron. Pidge becomes the new Green Paladin. Personality Pidge is a highly introverted and private person, but develops strong relationships with much of the main cast. They are unafraid to express their emotions and perspectives, particularly their distrust of others, and have a fierce loyalty to their family. As in canon, they are quick to experiment with anything they can get their hands on and eager to learn. Their autism expresses itself in frequent stimming, as well as intense periods of all-consuming focus. They occasionally experience sensory overload. Abilities Pidge is a technological genius who can hack into Galran databases while piloting their Lion, and has even developed modifications to the Lions, including longer-range scanners, cloaking devices, and a damage-absorbing shield for the Green Lion they name the Lightning Overkill Instigator (LOKI) that charges up lightning-based attacks. In terms of combat skills, Pidge is just as capable with their bayard's taser and grappling hook functions as in canon. They are more likely to dodge about the battlefield than take up a defensive position, due to their easy maneuverability and small stature, and unless emotionally compromised, will craft a plan before diving in. When the Lions embark on solo missions, Pidge excels in espionage and reconnaissance due to their hacking prowess and knack for stealth. Trivia * Pidge is the youngest of the Paladins, as in canon. * Pidge taught themself Galran with the help of Keith in order to decode files from Galran ships in search of their father. Gallery Tumblr oyjelsRdvj1rulpk8o4 r2 1280.png|An edit of all of the Paladins as of the end of Someplace Like Home, by niyalune on tumblr|link=https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/166914206542 Duality paladins.png|An edit of the Duality Paladins, by niyalune on tumblr|link=https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/166914209127 Pidge (canon).png|Pidge from the official artwork of Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Characters